Book 1: Fear : The Strike of Fury
by CrystalStar Of LightClan
Summary: One kitten. That's all she was. One harmless, mewling, newborn kitten. Yet she is hunted by a group of rogues, a crazed kittypet and so much more. So much for being a kitten. She just wants to live her life. It seems everyone is trying to end it.
1. Chapter 1

**ThunderClan [ Just ThunderClan for now ]**

**Leader: Patchstar - Black and white tom, amber eyes.**

**Deputy: Clovergaze - Yellow she-cat, green eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Poppyseed - Light red she-cat, amber eyes.**

**Apprentice: Spottedpaw - Black spotted white she-cat, blue eyes.**

**WARRIORS**

**Bluetail- Blue tom, green eyes.**

**Blazestreak- Black tom, red streak down his back, green eyes. [Mate: Poppyflower]**

**Pouncefoot - Yellow tom, Blue eyes. **

**Jayflight - White tom, feathery soft, light green eyes. [Mate : Lilyflower ]**

**Foxclaw - Light orange she-cat, silver paws, ears, Dark amber eyes.**

**Honeypool - Dark yellow she-cat, Light blue eyes.**

**Sandflower - Light yellow with dark yellow streaks, amber eyes.**

**QUEENS.**

**Poppyflower - Red she-cat, green eyes. [Mate: Blazestreak ]**

**Lilyflower - Light yellow she-cat, Light blue eyes. [Mate: Jayflight ]**

**KITS.**

**Lilyflower's litter.**

**Dawnkit - Calico she-kit, black front paw, tail, ears, light blue-green eyes. **

**Flamekit - Orange she-kit, amber eyes.**

**Thrushkit - Brown tabby tom, light green eyes.**

**Poppyflower's litter.**

**Fogkit - Silver tom, one foggy eye, one amber eye.**

**Stormkit - Dark grey tom, amber eyes, Very friendly,**

**Leafkit - Brown tabby she-kit, emerald eyes.**

**Petalkit - Red she-kit, blue eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

" ThunderClan! Attack! "

The cats ran out into the camp.

A cat landed on two 'ShadowClan' Warriors.

" I've got you now Dawnkit and Flamekit! " Stormkit yowled.

Suddenly something barrelled into his side and pinned him.

" Hey no fair Thrushkit! " Stormkit protested.

" No one attacks my sisters and gets away with it! " Thrushkit roared.

He started raking his sheathed paws down his sides, then kept darting around cuffing his ears until Storkit jumped, landed on his back and started attacking him gently - it didn't hurt -. Fogkit soon joined in, but not hurting him.

" Go Stormkit! " Dawnkit yelled.

" Go Fogkit! " Flamekit yelled.

" Hey what about me! " Thrushkit complained.

" Im the one protecting you! Run while you can! " Thrushkit faked desperation.

Dawnkit and Flamekit hastily got to their paws and raced towards the nursery, Fogkit hot on their tail. They got to the nursery and shouted together.

" You can't get us you meanie ThunderClan warrior! " The kits shouted.

Fogkit grumbled but turned away.

" Come on kits! " That was Lilyflower.

" You too Stormkit and Fogkit. " Another voice - Poppyflower's - commanded.

" Nooooooo! " The kits complained, but obeyed.

The kits went slowly into the nursery, dragging their feet in the dirt.

Dawnkit went into the nursery first, so she chose the comfiest spot next to Lilyflower and purred, the last thing she heared was that she was going to be a apprentice tommorow. She wanted to wake up and shout excitedly but she was allready too far gone to do that, she just had to cope with dreaming she was an apprentice then a warrior, then deputy and leader! She could imagine herself up there as Dawnstar, _I will be the best apprentice-warrior-deputy-leader ever! _She thought. Then she heard a scream.

**Yes! I am so mean! I ended it with a cliffy on the first chapter! If you are bored, waiting for my other story to be updated then too bad! It only has 13 Reviews! It needs 14 for the 14th chapter! Its gonna stay that way. No-matter-what. Same rule applies with all my story. I NEED ATLEAST THE NUMBER OF THE CHAPTER IM GOING TO WRITE TO CONTINUE ANY STORY. **

**So Remember. REVIEW = CHAPTER. Have a nice time waiting :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I'm soo awesome! I reviewed twice because I had nothing to do, and I couldn't go back on my promise! However someone else has reviewed [ Allready! ALL RIGHT! ] and I will be answering them right here! And also, I plan to end every chapter with a cliffy cause im so mean, and the only way to keep reading is to review! This is my second fanfic, and my first isn't even close to done and, you ****can**** give me an idea for a new fanfic. Also just give me some ideas. Read Blue Shadows! TangleClan was based entirely of a review! Beat that! **

**REVIEWS **

**Birdflame - My only faithful reviewer, :), thanks for being Hooked and I updated ( Lol ) So I could get the next chapter out! OMG YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA FOR A NEW FANFIC! I'll call it 'Hooked'! See how important reviews are?**

**Dawnkit's POV.**

Dawnkit woke up with a start, she heard that one piercing pitiful scream again. Only it seemed to have a squeakier scream contrasting the louder one.

She rushed to the entrance and lay stand there, panting in fright. She went to the camp entrance even though she wasn't aloud to. She was to scared to care.

She poked her head out of the log she was in. There to two 'large rocks' she had to try to jump, she leaped as high as she could and surprisingly she was there. Sitting on the ledge of the first rock. She saw she had just made it and doubted she could make it over the second rock, which was larger then the last one. She spotted a gap in the rocks and went through easily. She was met by a pitiful sight. The smell of rogue everywhere, but faint. She yowled in pain as she saw a rogue with two kits at her belly. All dead. Murdered in cold blood.

" It's ok" There was a voice behind her.

" It's ok little one " It was Jayflight.

" Daddy! " Dawnkit cried. " Why?! "

" Because it happened. " He murmured.

Dawnkit suddenly picked up the faint mewing of a kit.

" Daddy wait! I hear a kitty! " Dawnkit mewed just loud enough for her father to hear.

" Where? " He asked, hurrying back.

" In the ferns. " Dawnkit answered.

Jayflight went into the ferns, clearly hesitant and came out with a kit in his jaws.

" It's newborn " He meowed, his voice muffled by the fur.

" Lets bring it to mummy " Dawnkit suggested.

" Thats a great idea, and I'll explain the situation in the morning. " Jayflight answered.

He suddenly looked thoughtful. " How did you get out here? " He questioned.

" I jumped on the smallER rock then went through this gap to the bigger rocks.

She yawned loudly, snuggling up to the kit as she yawned, she realised she didn't know its name, if it had one. It hadn't even opened its eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**YEAH! More more more! I want more reviews! Woop! Haha! Even if I get reviews, I might not update until the following weekend :/ Sorry. I wish I was Home Schooled. BLARGH! But then I couldn't play handball with my best friends hmm. :/. Whatever on to the reviews!**

**REVIEWS**

**Only one more reviewer *sigh* oh well. I'm thinking of making some One-shots, What do you think?**

**Moonbeam141 - Thanks! I did notice the SmallER and i decided to leave it. I thought that it might go unnoticed. Apparently not :/ Gees. But thanks for the corrections! But with the Jumping thing, *wink* I did that on purpose.**

**Dawnkit's POV ( Again, I know but she's the main character - FOR NOW :O MUAHAHAA. - Lol**

Dawnkit woke up to her mothers screech.

"Who's kit is that?!"

"Mummy" She answered. " It's the kit, Jayflight and I rescued in the rain last night. "

"What?!" Was her answer.

Jayflight entered the den and started murmuring things to Lilyflower. A little while later she calmed down and nudged Dawnkit.

" Yes Lilyflower? " She looked up.

"Go get Poppyseed. " She told Dawnkit.

Dawnkit raced off, a moment later she reappeared into the den with Poppyseed following.

"Dawnkit found this kit in the rain last night. " Lilyflower told Poppyseed. " I would like for you to check it. "

Poppyseed examined the kit.

" She has a chill and a scratch. " She announced.

"She?" Dawnkit asked.

" Yes she is a girl. " Poppyseed answered.

Lilyflower turned to Dawnkit.

"You name her." She told Dawnkit.

" What ?" Dawnkit asked.

"You found her, you name her. " She replied.

" I'll like to name her umm"

She was cut of as a large figure growled from the entrance.

**YESH! I have no idea what to name her so i cut her off. SPOILER, What ever her warrior name is it ends with lily or so if you want Breezekit her warrior name would be Breezelily. Put your votes in! Also she is A White she-cat with chestnut swirls and a black spot over her left eye.**

She has One green eye [ one covered by black spot ] and one blue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gees, it's been a while since I updated... So for all the lost events.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) ?**

**Ok, I'm enjoying 2015 so far. Also I would like to inform you THAt the suffix will not be -lily**

**it will be -rose. Read on! [ Also review to tell me if I should answer reviews ]**

**Dawnkit's POV**

Lilyflower gasped. " It's the rogues! "

" Rogues? " I asked.

" The rogues attack every half season. " Jayflight mewed solemnly.

" We see you have a new kitten. " The rogue at the doorway rustily purred.

" Joine " Lilyflower hissed with narrowed eyes.

" And I believe that its now ours! " Joine continued were she left off, appearing to not notice Lilyflower.

Joine made a dash to the kitten but Jayflight jumped up and bowled him over.

" Run Lilyflower! Get all the other queens and all the kit's safe! " Jayflight yowled to Lilyflower.

Lilyflower made a dash for the emergency escape of the nursery with the unnamed she-kit in her mouth [ A hole in the back. ] and told everyone to follow her.

" We are going to Sunningrocks. " Lilyflower announced.

" Mummy, when will I be able to name this she-kit? " I mewed to Lilyflower, gesturing to the kit in her mouth.

" When we get to Sunningrocks. " Lilyflower answered.

After a while all the queens and kits were safely resting on Sunningrocks.

" You can name her now. " Lilyflower told me.

" She looks sweet. " Thrushkit commented.

I looked at him like Has someone got a crush allready?

" Her name will be Sweetkit. " I told everyone proudly.

Then Thrushkit gasped. " Look! "

Sweetkit stretched her eyes open to reveal...

One crystal blue eye [ Right ] and one lime green eye [left ] that has a black spot on it.

I gave Sweetkit to Lilyflower and waited For the signal that it was safe to go back to camp.

I squinted my eyes to see Jayflight sprinting up to us.

When He had reached us Join mewed breathlessly.

" The leader and deputy are dead! "

**Cliffie! I love ending chapters in Cliffies! It's so fun! Remember Sweetkit is White with auburn swirls and a right crystal blue eye and a left lime green eye, the green one has the spot on it. Sorry if this seems rushed.**


End file.
